


the rose bush

by Snokoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Lies, Roses, deciet, thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms





	the rose bush

**Author's Note:**

> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

Roses are red

And grow on the ground

Surrounded by thorns

Waved all around

They keep you from touching

And draw blood when you try

The stems are all twisted 

Like they couldn’t decide

Only the bees and smallest creatures

Are allowed in this maze

This maze like a puzzle 

keeping safe what is inside

The stalks are like snakes

And close all around

They turn and they twist

And snap like a gate

The flower is a lie

A trap

A pitfall

A frame-up

For it might be a beautiful flower

Within the leaves it hides its teeth

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about it!


End file.
